But not forever
by Twisted dottygirl
Summary: Not everything is forever. *twisted love story*
1. Chapter 1

But not forever ch1

A/n if you are a hardcore dotty only fan, please don't read because you will not be happy with most parts of this story. Otherwise enjoy!

But not forever chapter 1

"See there you go again with the 'I have needs too Letty, i need this, i need that' what about me Dom!" Letty yelled at her husband.

"What do you mean you complain all the time!"

"That is because I'm the only one pulling the weight to support Dré, you just sit on your butt all day and complain when you have to watch Dré for one second!"

"I'm a good father and you know it!"

"No you suck at being a father! I have seen a lot of bad fathers in my life and you are very up there!"

"Don't blame your childhood woes on me!"

"what ever Dom!"

"Letty how many times do i gave to tell you to stop packing! You aren't going anywhere!"

"oh yeah scumbag watch me!" Letty grabbed her son and her bag heading for the steps.

"Letty get back here!"

"Why just so you can tell me how much you love me and how you will change and then be the same scum of the earth i married?"

"Just don't go think of our son!" Dom pointed to Dré who was holding on to Letty tight.

"I'm thinking about it alright! Thinking about all the other men who would kill to have a chance with me and be a father to Dré!"

"What other men! I scared them all away! If you leave what are you left with?" Dom knocked the bag of clothes she had out of her hand so it all spilled.

"My sanity, my dignity, my wisdom, our son!" Letty repacked between each word.

"Who will he have?"

"Me!"

"And you think that is enough?"

"It will be!"

"How can you keep a job with a 2 year old? You barely trust Mia to hold him let alone a stranger watching him!"

"I can work in day care, whatever it takes. Now move out of my way."

"Over my dead body."

"Keep ticking me off and that can be arranged."

"Letty I'm not letting you leave."

"Oh well." She raised her knee but Dom saw the action and moved before she could.

She stopped and handed her son over to Dom.

"André baby go kiss papi goodbye then go to mami's car."

"Bye papi." His soft voice said goodbye to his father before running in Letty's jensen interceptor.

"The sad thing is i actually thought we were in love. This was fun but not forever." Was the last thing she said before walking to her car and driving off.

-at Bianca's apartment-

"I don't know what to do B he just isn't changing."

"What are you gonna do for Dré?"

"I was hoping my best friend Bianca would let me stay here at her very nice and roomy shore-side apartment until i get enough for an apartment."

"Definitely."

Thanks B."

"No problem."

Bianca has a nice 3 bedroom apartment with a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, ocean view, a living room, air conditioning, a balcony, and the steps to the bedroom are made of pure maple wood. Needless to say she has enough room and money to help.

"Where's Dré?"

"Probably running around with Kalia somewhere."

"Dré? Kalia?" Letty called for the toddlers.

She heard a fit of giggles coming from behind the couch.

"Oh i wonder where those two are?" Letty feigned confusion. "There they are!" Letty jumped around the couch to where the toddlers hid as they laughed up a storm.

"Come on kids it's time to eat." Bianca told the children.

-a month later-

"Oh my gosh B guess what!"

"What?"

"I got a job!"

"Yay finally!"

"Where is the job at?"

"The new offices."

"Oh my gosh Letty, i hear they pay so much!"

"I know right, I'm so excited."

"I do have some news for you."

"Yeah."

"Dom called again."

The huge smile Letty had dropped and she turned to look at her friend.

"What does he want from me!"

"He wants to see his son and his wife... Or... Or else he-"

"Or else he what?"

"Or else he can take you to court for taking Dré away without legal consent."

"Oh my- dang it i didn't think of that."

"I just suggest that you go see him, work things out."

"I doubt we even can."

"You guys are my dating inspiration, i have seen you guys through every thing. You can do it."

"I have to go pick get Dré from my mom's."

-Letty's mom's house-

"Mama I'm here."

When Letty entered her mom's white painted cottage like house with a familiar scent of arroz y pollo and fruity perfume and was greeted with a big surprise in the living room.

"Mija you're early."

"Dom is holding Dré."

"Listen mija it isn't what you think i can explain."

"No, no!"

"Letty i have a right to see my son."

"After all the threats of taking my son away, full custody. You are sick!" Letty spat taking her son away from Dom.

"It had to be done."

"I never wanna see any of you ever again, mom hope you enjoyed today because it is the last time you will ever see him."

"Letty think of what you are doing." Dom told his wife.

Letty stopped and looked at her husband. All the love, regrets, happy moments, sad moments just flooding in, she felt a pang of regret for closing him out so much but she was too hurt to admit it.

"See you in court Dom."

Ok super short chapter but i got more for you. I'm just gonna sit here and wait for the hate.-mira


	2. Chapter 2

But not forever ch2

"See you in court Dom."

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no Letty. If we can't work things out now what makes you think we can do it in front of a judge."

"You threatened it."

"Just to scare you."

"Well it only made me angry."

"I'm sorry, but i miss my wife and son, please understand."

"What is there to understand Dom? What else could you possibly want from me?"

"Our life back to normal."

"That obviously isn't gonna happen Dom."

"Can we try for Dré at least."

"Maybe."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye." Letty stormed out of the house fast to cover the emotions brought out of her.

Once she reached her car she started crying about her relationship, her mom lying, Dré's future.

"Mami?" A soft voice called causing Letty to regain her composure.

"Yeah baby."

"Why are you cwhying mami?" (Why are you crying mami?)

"Mami is just having a bad day Dré that's all."

"Is it bout papi?"

"Let's get you to aunt Bianca's baby."

-Bianca's house-

"I have no idea of what to do B." Letty cried on Bianca's lap.

"Shh its ok, you'll think of something sweetie."

"I'm so selfish."

"How?"

"I'm not even thinking of Dré, he is only one."

"So you are gonna work things out with Dom?"

"I don't know."

"You should, it would be best if you do."

"But he makes me so mad sometimes."

"But don't you miss all the good times. Like him taking you and Dré to the beach and to pricy restaurants, Fiji."

"I do miss those times."

"Don't you think if you give him the chance there will be more of that."

"You're supposed to be feeding me birthday cake ice cream and starting riots not being reasonable, who are you." Letty wiped her tears and sat up.

"Your best friend who wants you back together."

" Whatever, where's André and Kalia."

"In my room."

"Kids! Time for lunch."

"Food!" The toddlers cheered and chanted running towards the kitchen.

While the toddlers ate the adults sat back thinking of what they had to do, especially Letty. She sat and stared at Dré wondering if he misses Dom and senses the tension.

She looked in his dark little eyes and saw the world through them. He had so much joy and energy in his little body, yet there has been so much trouble in his life.

Letty stared at this little body that she had created 2 years and 9 months ago with Dom. She saw so much of her husband in this child. Even the way he ate strawberries and blueberries, he was Dom.

At this point she knew what to do. Letty pulled out her phone and texted Dom.

iMessage:Dom

L: ok we can talk about this. Tmrw at the coffee shop 8.

D: that works.

"Ok B i hope you're happy I'm gonna talk to him!" She called down to Bianca's room.

"It's for they best!"

"yeah, yeah" she mumbled getting up to help André who had just dropped a fifth strawberry.

"Ok baby nice try but it's mami's turn."

"Aunt wetty?" (Aunt Letty.) the 2 year old Kalia spoke.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Why can't he eat wifout you hwelp?" (Why can't he eat without your help.)

"Because he is still a baby and you keep growing on me so you can now." She told her niece tickling her.

"Aunt wetty dat tickles!" (Aunt Letty that tickles.) Kalia exclaimed.

"Mami." André called.

"Yeah baby."

Letty turned to see Dré sticking his tongue out showing the strawberries he just ate.

"Oh ew Dré." Letty exclaimed in disgust as Dré and Kalia erupted with laughter.

"Ok you two Higglytown Heroes is on." Bianca announced to the children.

"Yay!" They cheered in unison.

Once they were settled down in front of the tv they bounced and sang about Higglytown Heroes saving the day.

"I swear nothing gets them more excited than that show." Letty noted while cleaning up the strawberry mess her son made.

"So when are you meeting Dom?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Mmhmm."

Bianca opened her mouth to respond but Letty put her hand out to stop her.

"Before you ask, no i don't know if I'm gonna get back together with him, and i know you think it is best but I'm still not sure."

"As long as you atleast consider it Let."

"Yeah, yeah."

Bianca wore this weird smile that Letty definitely noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's definitely something."

"No it's nothing."

"No you have been acting all weird all day."

"it's nothing."

"Mmk."

-the next day at the café-

Letty walked into the café with her new work outfit, a sight that took Dom's breath away. The second he laid eyes on her his eyes widened in awe.

She wore a fitting black blouse with lace on the sleeves and a gray skirt that stopped at the bottom of her thighs and outlined all her curves. There was a slit on the side that ended mid-thigh. She wore black pumps with little studs on them.

Her natural waves were out and she had light make-up.

She made her way over to Dom in a rather fast way.

"Ok we have to be alot quicker with this my job starts in an hour and a half." She rushed as soon as she sat down.

"Well hello to you too."

"Conversation was never our strongest suit."

"Letty i miss you-"

"Oh gosh, here we go! I don't wanna talk about how much you miss me, this is strictly for André."

"Ok then."

"I think we should talk about schedules and when we can have time with Dré."

"I think you should try the 4 cheese omelet meal, great food for an even better price."

"Dom I'm serious."

"So am i, the food here is good."

"What about every 3 days."

"What about the hotcakes."

"Dom."

"Fine. Joy kill, that's sounds ok."

"And the court threats."

"just a bluff."

"Good, now I'll order."

The two enjoyed their breakfast and even had some laughter and friendly banter. Letty was even starting to enjoy herself, so much so that she forgot about the time.

When she casually peered down at her new watch she saw it was almost nine-thirty.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta go! Like now, bye Dom!" She spoke frantically as she gathered her stuff and rushed out.

"Bye... I guess." Dom added.

-new offices-

"Hi I'm so sorry, I'm on the late side. Me and my husband- well ex husband- well not really ex yet but, we were talking about our arrangements for our son and i lost track of time." Letty rambled.

"It's ok, first day isn't easy but you are here now and that is all that matters.." The brunette lady told Letty while pausing to hear her name.

"Letty." Letty told the woman.

"Letty, right. Nice to see you ."

"Call me Ortiz, Toretto was my husband's last name."

"Oh divorce."

"no we are just separated, I hate the whole divorce process, plus it is easier for my son."

"Oh how old?"

"2 and 5months."

"Aww."

"Yeah."

"Oh I didn't introduce myself, I'm Gisele Harabo, the second in command here. Lemme show you your spot."

"Ok."

Gisele led Letty around the offices and up a few flights. They stood in the elevator and Letty watched the flights get higher and higher. 14, 15, 16 ; maybe a little too high.

"Uh mrs. Harabo."

"Call me Gisele."

"Right Gisele, uh what floor am I working on?"

"the top."

"Why so high?"

"Well that is where is."

"Why am I going there? I'm just a secretary."

"No you are a COO. We called you back and let you know we were impressed by your skills and bumped you up higher, someone answered and said they would let you know."

"wait what but no one-." Letty started but then she remembered how weird Bianca was acting the other day. "Bianca."

"What?"

"My bestfriend has been acting weird all day yesterday, she must have answered it.

"Oh well you are ok with it, right?"

"Yeah."

The elevator finally reached the floor they wanted; floor 28.

"Please enter code." An animated voice spoke.

Gisele typed in a code and there were two beeps then the door opened.

When Gisele looked at Letty, she laughed at her shock.

"Ok we're here."

They entered a floor that wasn't full of cubicles and frantic employees everywhere, it was fancy and had few workers. There were maybe 10-14 employees on the floor. There was so much room that there was a fountain on the floor.

Everyone was calm and actually laughing. There were big office doors and a few desks. The desks made with oak wood, the floors were fine marble, most of the walls glass showing LA. Now Letty knew exactly why the offices took 2 years to build.

"Whoa!" Letty gaped in awe looking at the building.

"Yeah, welcome to the real deal."

Gisele led her through the vast beauty that was Hobbs Inc.

"Hello everyone, this Leticia Ortiz the new COO." Gisele introduced as everyone waved back.

"Ok , I'll show you to your office."

Letty was brought to big office door with the words Chief Operations Officer.

This was really happening.

She turned the silver knob on the door and saw her new office. The wood desk, the couch in the corner, the 2 big shelves, the mini fridge, the breathtaking view.

Letty stood and looked around. Taking it all in. She was the COO of the company she just joined.

"This is so awesome."

She looked at the desk sign with her name on it.

The first thing she did was pull out the photo of her and Dré she put in her purse and placed it on the desk.

" , hi I'm your assistant Nina Vegh." A blonde peeped up.

"Oh hello, I'm Letty." Letty shook her assistant's hand.

"Nice to meet you, want me to sync all your previous files from your old job here?"

"That would be great."

"Oh and , Regular or decaf?"

"Regular, i have to go home to a two year old

"Ok."

-the break room-

"So you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome, I'm Riley Hicks."

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh Letty, wants to see you." Vegh spoke up from the door.

"Uh ok."

-Hobb's room-

"Hi I'm Letty, you asked for me."

"Hello Leticia."

"Letty." She corrected.

"Right Letty."

"You are my newest employee and one of my most trusted jobs too, i need to get to know you."

"Ok."

"So dinner at Merona."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Think of it as a conference."

"Think of this as a no."

"Why is that ."

"You know why Luke."

"I was wondering how long you were keeping up this charade."

"We both know why you want this dinner, my real question is did i get the job because of it."

"No, this was purely on your skills and the dinner purely for business but if you insist on reflecting on our past-"

"What ever Luke i should have known you called me in to flirt."

"Hey Letty." He called to catch her attention. "See you at 8"

-Bianca's place-

Letty walked in and plopped on the couch.

Bianca who was sitting in the kitchen looking at bills called behind her to Letty.

"Hey how was the first day."

"Interesting... Can i borrow a dress."

"For what?"

"A something tonight at 8."

"You stay flirting."

"It wasn't me this time."

Letty and Bianca shared a laugh as they enjoyed the quiet before the kids came home.

Ok so i hope you guys can start to see where I'm going with this, if not think - mira


	3. Chapter 3

But not forever ch3.

A/N this is where most of the hard core dotty fans are gonna hate me. Trust me i love dotty i just have so many ideas for this story.

But Not Forever Ch3

-Merona-

"Ok Luke I'm here."

Letty walked in wearing a black form fitting dress with lace sleeves that ended at her wrists, the dress stopped at the bottom of her thigh. Her hair was left natural and she had black wedges.

Luke was entranced by Letty, he has always been ever since highschool.

He tried to regain composure and stop drooling once she sat down.

"I'm glad i didn't get stood up that would have been embarrassing."

"Yeah almost as embarrassing as hearing your boyfriend is out with other girls."

"I already told you it wasn't true."

"Yeah whatever let's just order."

The waitress came over breaking the tense silence.

"Hi I'm tara I'm gonna be your server for tonight. Can i start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes i will have a diet coke with lemon and she will be having a sprite ginger ale mix." Luke ordered as Letty snapped her head up in shock that he remembered what she got to drink everytime she goes out. "Right that is what you still drink?" He guessed as she nodded her head.

"Ok i will be right back with drink

Then ya'll can order." The waitress informed them with a peppy voice.

"You still like linguine and meatballs?" Luke inquired from Letty.

"uh yeah I'm surprised you still remember."

"How can i forget."

The two ordered their dinners and started to enjoy their selves. At one point Luke swept Letty over to the dance floor where they slow danced.

Letty had to admit one thing she did miss from her and Luke's relationship was his dancing. He could whisk her away and sweep her off her feet in one move. He pulled her close and held her tight. She could feel old emotions coming back up and she tried to fight it off but it felt so right to her.

From Letty's point of view she saw Dom walk in casually. She forgot he does night shifts here sometimes to get extra money.

She pulled away from Luke and ran off to the bathroom without a word. She pulled out her phone and dug

deep in her phone contacts.

iMessages: Luke

-help Dom is here i need a clean escape.

L: why are you hiding from him?

-long story just help.

L: ok wya?

-girl's bathroom

L: this outta be fun.

Luke walked over to the girl's bathroom and knocked on the door.

Letty opened it and he gave her his jacket and hat that he walked in with.

"You owe me big time for this."

Letty kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks i really do."

Luke headed back to the bar where Dom works and sat down.

"Hey buddy give me your best, i got stood up." Luke requested from Dom.

"I know the feeling man, I'm going through a bad argument with my girl." Dom told Luke while pouring his drink.

"Every man has his woes."

"Yeah not only do i miss her but i miss our kid." Dom added a juice to Luke's drink. Luke's eyes got big and he made the realization that Letty is a mother.

"So you and your girlfriend had a kid?"

"Nah my wife, we have been married for 7 years. We actually started dating her junior year." Dom informed the stunned Luke.

He took a big sip as he processed everything. Letty finished her escape as it happened. Luke looked at her while Dom was attending to another customer. Letty and Luke's eyes met and she gave him an apologetic look before leaving.

Luke finished the drink, paid Dom and walked out to his car.

"Your married?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I'm infuriated with him."

"You couldn't say 'hey before you ask me on a date i thought you should know that even though I'm frustrated at him I'm married and i have been married for 7 year with a son' that would have been nice to know!"

"I'm not even sure that I'm gonna stay married to him."

"So your gonna divorce him?"

"Oh heavens no i hate divorce!"

"So you're staying married!"

"No we are separated."

"Whatever let's go home."

"No i saw Dom pour the heartbreak remedy,you aren't driving anything. he makes strong drinks."

"What am i gonna do without my car tomorrow."

"I'll keep it for the night, then drop it off briefly tomorrow."

"Or you can stay over tonight." Luke suggested as Letty hit his arm.

"Get in the car."

-later that night at Bianca's-

Letty's phone rang late that night.

"Hello." She groaned groggily.

"Letty." Dom sounded mad.

"What?"

"Why is your car at Merona and who's car is in front of Bianca's house?"

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Ok i was going to Merona to talk to you when i saw my boss terribly drunk so i drove him home and i still have his car."

"Why didn't you drive in your car?"

"Listen Dom it's too late to be having this conversation goodnight."

"Its 2am."

"Fine then good morning, now go to sleep!" Letty exclaimed before hanging up.

"Hey who was that?" Luke asked from the other side of the bed.

"Shh go back to sleep, it was nothing." Letty told him before lying back down.

-next morning-

"Hey Let, i need to borrow your conditioner mine is- oh!" Bianca exclaimed when she realized that Luke was in her best friend's bed.

Letty ran out from the bathroom in her room to be greeted by Bianca.

"B i swear it isn't what it looks like. He crashed here because he couldn't drive home."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Bianca gave Letty a smirk only a bestfriend gives before walking out of Letty's room.

"Luke get up, i have to get you home then get my car and run last minute arrands."

"Just use my car."

"I can't i need to get stuff for my niece's party today."

"Oh there is a party today."

"Yeah, and it is happening here so i gotta get balloons, favors, pinatas, kid drinks, adult drinks, food, not to mention set-up and still handle being a mother."

"Yeesh you're stressing me out just talking about it, and i own a company."

"Yeah so I'm gonna need you to get dressed and out."

"How will you get you're car?"

"Uh I'm not sure."

"Lemme stay and help."

"I'm not gonna turn down help at this point."

Letty ran around frantically and ordered Bianca and Luke around all day to get things done. Thoughout the day she regretted the very second she agreed to plan this party/ bbq.

-later in the day-

"B! Amber and jewel are here!"

"Go tell Kalia so she can go play!"

"Kalia your friends are here!"

The second Letty told her the four year old ran fast like lightning to her friends. The three kids all ran over to Kalia's room to play.

Letty was holding Dré as she headed outside to where all the adults were. She walked towards Luke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dré say hi to Luke." She cooed.

"Hi Luke!"

"Hey kid." Luke greeted as he smiled at Letty.

"Do you wike my mami?" Dré interrogated causing Letty to chuckle a little.

"Why?"

"You smile wike my papi smiles."

"well your mother is beautiful but I'm sure i could never replace your papi even if i tried."

"How am i beautiful? My hair is a mess, i have been a stressball all day, and I have no idea what substance is currently on my shirt."

"You are beautiful even when you look a mess."

"Gee thanks. Dré go play with your cousins."

Letty walked inside and put on black tights, a black tank and one of Dom's hoodies that was 2 sizes too big. She grabbed 3 beers from the fridge and walked outside. She gave the beers to Bianca and Luke and had one for herself.

The three shared them as they remembered times from high school. Luke put an arm around Letty's waist as they told these stories as the kids ran around the house and backyard.

Dom pulled up to the house in his black charger gaining attention from Kalia and Dré as he entered the home.

"Uncle dom!" Kalia exclaimed

"Papi!" Dré cheered running towards Dom.

"Hey sweetheart, hey lil man." Dom

greeted hugging Kalia and holding Dré.

Letty turned her head to see him just as he saw her.

With Luke's arm around her.

Letty tried to move away in time but Dom already saw it all.

"Letty what is going on?"

"Uhh... Dom... I-I-I. It's not what you think!"

"I think it is my wife all hugged up on some man- wait is that the guy was at Merona last night?"

"Like I said it isn't what you think, I-he-uh Dom i can explain but its hard to."

"You are cheating!"

"No its not even like that!"

"Whatever Letty, here's Kalia's present and I'll see you tomorrow with Dré, don't be late."

"Dom wait!"

"Forget it Letty!"

"Letty are you ok?" Luke asked when he knew the answer.

"No I'm not ok, why would I be ok?"

"Letty baby come here." Bianca brought Letty into a hug.

Letty let out her tears in the arms of her best friend. Luke tried to advert the gaze of the other party goers.

"Mami where wis papi gowing?" Dré questioned causing Letty to wipe her tears and try to regain composure.

"Uh Dré, why don't you go inside and play with your cousins."

Letty sent Dré inside and she went to her room for the rest of the day; maybe for the rest of the week.

-next day-

Bianca ripped the warm blankets off Letty jolting her up from her depressed slumber.

"Get up."Bianca demanded.

"What?" Letty grunted sounding like an angry teenager.

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"You are gonna be late taking Dré to Dom's."

"Oh shoot! I forgot." Letty hopped out of bed and got dressed frantically.

She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail as she put shoes on and ran into the kitchen making breakfast for her son before she ran into his room grabbing his favorite movies and toys and some clothes packing it in a bag.

"Dang girl, you're like an episode of see mom run."

"Very funny B."

"Ok I'll go get Dré where ever he is."

Letty finally finished getting him everything he needed for the day.

"Dré!" She called up the steps.

Dré ran down the steps almost immediately.

"Hey lil man, ready to go spend a couple days with papi?"

Dré nodded rapidly with the little smile he gets from his dad. He reached for Letty's hand so he can walk next to her.

Letty looked down at Dré and felt so proud of her son. He had developed fast being around Kalia all the time. Since she was almost in kindergarden hearing her talk and do big girl things encouraged him to do the same. He tries to read; even though he can't and he tries to eat on his own; even though he needs Letty's help.

"Ok so we're gonna be good at papi's house right?"

Dré nodded.

"And we aren't gonna throw any tantrums right?"

Dré nodded again.

"And we won't beg for extra cookies right?"

Dré didn't nod this time.

"Dré." Letty warned.

Then he finally nodded.

"Ok, here we are." Letty pulled up to her old house.

So many memories. The good, the bad. They started a life here.

*flashback*

Dom was sitting on his bed waiting for Letty to come out of his bathroom.

She had been on edge lately about her period being late and wanted to make sure she wasn't pregnant.

"Oh my gosh!" Letty exclaimed from inside the bathroom.

"Let! Everything ok?" A worried Dom questioned.

Letty slowly walked out of the bathroom looking down at the stick.

"Letty what happened?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." A single tear fell down her face.

Dom picked her up and spun her around in a split second.

"Ah! Dom let me down." She squealed in amusement.

"I can't believe it!"

"Wait, you're happy?"she questioned in awe.

Dom pulled her into an powerful kiss.

"I couldn't be happier."

*flashback over*

"Ok come on Dré." She climbed out of the car and took Dré out grabbing all his things.

She walked over to the house and saw Dom standing at the front door impatiently.

She bent down and looked at her son.

"Be good baby ok."

"Ok." He nodded.

"Give me a kiss."

Dré gave Letty a kiss on the cheek before he ran over to Dom.

"Hey lil man, go inside, I'll be there in a second."

Dom waited until Dré was inside to talk to Letty.

She handed him Dré's bag and everything he will need for the next 3 days.

"You're late."

"I know, i overslept."

"Well see you in 3 days."

"Wait, I'm sorry. It wasn't what it looked like. Luke was just trying to flirt but i would never do that to you- well i did kiss him .. On the cheek, but only because he saved me at the restaurant because you would have thought the wrong thing and have this exact problem. And he did sleep over but i didn't even look at him let alone touch me. He is my boss i'd never do that. And... And.. I- I probably sound crazy right now." Letty rambled.

"You do sound crazy, but you're my crazy woman." Dom said pulling Letty into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, for everything, for calling you a bad father, i had no right. I know everything you went through. With Mr. T's anniversary of him passing, and everything, it was wrong of me." Letty cried into his arms.

Dom kissed her forehead and held her.

"Shh it's ok, i forgive you."

Dom pulled away and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I forgive you but some hurtful things were said and done, I'm gonna need some time. You go home and enjoy your 3 days of quiet, then we can talk everything out."

"Ok."

Then Letty left, feeling a little better with herself after apologizing and telling Dom how sorry she felt.

Now all that was left was telling Luke that she works for him not dates him.

iMessage: Luke

-we need to talk.

L:this about Dom.

- and us.

L: name the time and place.

-the highschool maybe?

L: sure 3 o'clock

- 12 i have stuff to do today.

L: k see you there.

Letty put her phone away.

-Bianca's apartment-

"Hey B I'm home!"

"Boo!" Kalia popped out of the pile of pillow lying on the ground.

"Ahh!" Letty feigned surprise."wow kali you really scared me!"

"I know, i have been working on it all morning."

"I can tell, where's your mom?"

"In the back."

"Ok thank you kali."

Letty headed to the back to see Bianca getting sick in the bathroom.

"B you ok?"

"No, i think I'm-" but she was interrupted by throwing up again. " i think I'm-" she threw up again.

"Think you're what?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Bianca threw up again.

"What? How?"

"You know how."

"That's not what i mean B, this is serious."

"I saw calvin last week and..."

"Wow you hooch and you didn't even tell me."

"Because you hate him."

"He bailed out on you and Kalia, I'm not gonna share a beer with the dude." Then Letty remembered the beer that Bianca drank at Kalia's party. "Wait you had a beer."

"You learn to fake a drink when you are out alot as a teen and you seem angrier than the woman who was pregnant and alone."

"Because i didn't want to see my best friend like that."

"Remember when we had Dom go over to his apartment and scare the crap out of him." Bianca laughed out.

"Oh yes, that was hilarious."

"Speaking of, how was the drop off."

"Good, we talked a bit. And by talked a bit i mean i cried and he said we can talk."

"Well at least you guys are gonna talk."

"Yeah i feel better."

"I don't, excuse me for a minute." Bianca started vomiting again.

"Want some ginger ale?"

"No, i just need some one to take care of Kalia."

"I can't i need to get things straight with Luke and hope i keep my job."

"Can you do it after pay day, i really wanna go shopping."

"Sorry, but i can take Kalia over to jewel's on my way to meet Luke."

"Ok, sound good."she managed to get out before letting out everything that ever was in her stomach.

"Kalia! get your things, we are gonna sleepover a friend's."

"yay!" She ran upstairs and grabbed a bag filling it with random toys and clothes then bringing it to Letty.

Letty looked at the bag and laughed a bit.

"ok let me try this one."

Letty went upstairs and repacked her stuff and then got Kalia in the car and to her friend's before 12.

-jewel's house-

"I appreciate it so much Collieen, are you sure she can sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm sure jewel and her are already playing dollies."

"Thanks again."

"Tell Bianca i said get well soon."

"I will thanks."

-the high school-

"Never thought i would be back here again." Letty muttered to herself.

iMessage: Luke

-wya?

L: I'm here

-I'm not seeing you

L: well maybe because you are facing the wrong way

- ?

L: that means turn around

Letty turned to see Luke standing right behind her.

"Oh hey."

"Hey."

"Well you wanted to talk let's talk."

"Uh ok you wanna find a place to sit."

"No i can tell this is gonna be quick so let's talk."

"Uh ok... I don't wanna... I.. Uh, whew this is gonna be awkward."

"You wanna be with Dom and don't wanna break my heart for the tenth time."

"Yeah, and still keep my job."

"I was never gonna take your job away, i know the last minute bump up was shady but when you got hired that was Gisele's selection, but i know your true skills so i had you bumped up."

"So you aren't mad?"

"No."

"And we are cool."

"Yeah, hug it out?"

"No, i don't want people to think the wrong thing."

"Ok see you later at the meeting?"

"I don't know that assistant of your's didn't put me in the company email yet and i don't know if I'm in meetings or not."

"She is a jealous little one."

"That is what you get for hiring your ex wife as an assistant."

"I hired you."

"I was never that close to marriage as her."

"We got engaged."

"For ten days."

"Best ten days of my life."

"yeah yeah, i'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Bye ."

"get used to calling me Ortiz-Toretto."

Ok so this was a crazy chapter, sorry to the people who think i need to take it down. I am not perfect and i will try to not make formatting or grammar mistakes. And i did try to put a back story and explain things better. I took some ideas into consideration. But pm or review if you have constructive criticism. And you guys are right this story is jumping alittle too crazy, and i am new at this and i am trying, and I'm not perfect, but I'm improving. -Mira


End file.
